Samstagmorgen
by yoho
Summary: Zoe sah sich in der Küche um. Die weißgetünchten Holzwände. Die Einrichtung, die schon ziemlich alt und voller Macken war. Hermine, die ihre Füße auf einem Stuhl liegen hatte. Der bollernde Ofen. Harry mit einer Tüte Mehl in der Hand. - „Was ist?", fragte Elin. „Stimmt was nicht?" - „Es ist schön hier", sagte Zoe. Sie sagte es so leise, dass Elin die Worte kaum verstehen konnte.


Title: Samstagmorgen

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Zoe schwieg und sah sich in der Küche um. Die weißgetünchten Holzwände, das große Fenster zum See, die Einrichtung, die größtenteils schon ziemlich alt und voller Macken und Kratzer war. Hermine, die ihre Füße auf einem Stuhl liegen hatte. Das Chaos auf dem Tisch. Der bollernde Ofen in der Ecke neben der Tür. Harry mit einer Tüte Mehl in der Hand vor der Anrichte. - „Was ist?", fragte Elin. „Stimmt was nicht?" - „Es ist schön hier", sagte Zoe. Sie sagte es so leise, dass Elin die Worte kaum verstehen konnte.

Authors Note: Noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa fünfzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit zwölf Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Samstagmorgen**

 _I suspect whats running round's in your head  
Almost embedded when your breath touch mine  
Next, next, next, next to you  
(aus ‚Always on My Mind' von Marbert Rocel)_

„Drei, zwei, eins", zählte Hermine. Ein winziger, hellroter Strich erschien über den Bergen hinter dem Großen See. Die kahlen Zweige der Birken leuchteten auf. Der Schnee, der während der Nacht wieder gefroren war, begann zu glitzern wie ein Meer aus tausenden Diamanten.

Aus dem Strich über dem Horizont wurde ein Halbrund. Tiefrot jetzt, mit gelben, wabernden Rändern. Hermine tastete nach ihrer Tasse und suchte dann blind mit ihren Fingerspitzen den Henkel, um ja keine Sekunde zu verpassen.

Erst das Plong, mit dem Harry das Obstmesser auf die hölzerne Tischplatte legte, durchbrach die andächtige Stille, die in der Küche herrschte.

„Du hast extra das Küchenfenster geputzt", bemerkte Harry und lächelte dabei.

„Du kannst gerne die anderen übernehmen", sagte Hermine und löffelte ihr Müsli, ohne den Blick von der Landschaft zu nehmen, die sich vor der Hütte ausbreitete.

Die Sonne war jetzt komplett über dem Horizont und Hermine spürte durch die Glasscheibe ihre Wärme. Nebenan polterten Füße die Treppe hinunter. Kichern und Giggeln war zu hören. Dann plötzlich Stille.

Hermine wendete den Kopf. Elin stand mit ihrer Freundin Zoe in der halb geöffneten Küchentür. Beide Mädchen hatten noch ihre Schlafanzüge an. Zoe schien verlegen. „Oh", sagte Elin, „ihr seid schon auf!"

„Kommt rein und macht die Tür zu", sagte Hermine. „Es wird kalt."

Harry stand auf. „Hunger?", fragte er die Mädchen.

„Hmmm", machte Elin. Zoe schwieg.

„Pfannkuchen mit Blaubeermarmelade?", schlug Harry vor.

Elin nickte begeistert. „Für dich auch?", fragte sie Zoe. „Du kannst aber auch was anderes haben. Ich meine, wenn du keine Pfannkuchen magst oder keine Blaubeermarmelade."

Zoe schwieg und sah sich in der Küche um. Die weißgetünchten Holzwände, das große Fenster zum See, die Einrichtung, die größtenteils schon ziemlich alt und voller Macken und Kratzer war. Hermine, die ihre Füße auf einem Stuhl liegen hatte. Das Chaos auf dem Tisch. Der bollernde Ofen in der Ecke neben der Tür. Harry mit einer Tüte Mehl in der Hand vor der Anrichte.

„Was ist?", fragte Elin. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Es ist schön hier", sagte Zoe. Sie sagte es so leise, dass Elin die Worte kaum verstehen konnte.

Elin sah sich in der Küche um. Schön? Na ja. Chaotisch passte besser. Und nicht besonders sauber. Aber vielleicht hatte Zoe das auch ganz anders gemeint. Elin wusste, dass sich Zoes Eltern die meiste Zeit stritten. Dass sich Zoe nicht auf die Halbjahresferien freute, die in der nächsten Woche beginnen würden. Dass sie lieber auf Hogwarts bleiben würde. Aber das war nicht erlaubt, weil in der Schule renoviert werden sollte und alle Schüler nach Hause mussten.

„Was ist jetzt mit Frühstück?", wollte Elin wissen.

„Ja", sagte Zoe und stand immer noch mitten in der Küche.

Harry rührte den Teig an und bald füllte der Duft nach Pfannkuchen den Raum. „Wer will den ersten?", fragte er.

Er musste noch zweimal neuen Teig anrühren, denn inzwischen waren auch Janek und Sara nach unten gekommen.

„Habt ihr nachher Lust auf Sauna?", fragte Sara. „Janek und ich haben schon angeheizt. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, müsste die Temperatur gerade richtig sein."

„Mmmmh", machte Elin, weil sie gerade den Mund voll hatte.

„Mal sehen ob du dich auf die oberste Bank traust." Sara grinste.

Elin schluckte. „Warum sollte ich mich nicht trauen?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, deine Haut hatte gestern Abend schon etwas Ähnlichkeit mit einem frisch gekochten Krebs."

„Das war nur dein blöder Aufguss", konterte Elin. „Das nächste Mal lauf ich nicht raus. Da bin ich unten am Ofen und du darfst dich oben abkochen lassen. Wetten, dass du das auch nicht aushältst."

„Um was?"

Elin überlegte. „Ich krieg deinen Nachtisch."

„Okay", sagte Sara und schlug ein.

„Alle satt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Jaa", seufzte Zoe und lächelte zum ersten Mal. „So leckere Pfannkuchen habe ich noch nie gegessen."

„Du kannst immer vorbeikommen, wenn du Hunger auf Pfannkuchen hast", sagte Hermine, „oder einfach nur so, wenn du Elin besuchen möchtest."

Zoe schwieg.

„Wie wäre es mit den Ferien?", fragte Elin.

„Wie, mit den Ferien?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ob sie mich in den Ferien besuchen darf?", erklärte Elin.

„Warum nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie weit weg du wohnst", sagte er zu Zoe gewandt, „aber das bekommen wir schon irgendwie hin. Schließlich sind wie Zauberer."

Elin stemmte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und sah Harry jetzt streng an, weil der mal wieder nichts kapierte. „Nein", sagte sie, „nicht nur kurz besuchen. Ich meine, ob sie die ganzen Ferien bei mir wohnen darf?"

Hermine und Harry sahen sich an. Hermine nickte fast unmerklich und Harry sagte: „Klar, warum nicht. Wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben." – „Möchtest du das denn?", fragte er Zoe.

Doch die antwortete nicht, stand stattdessen auf und rannte aus der Küche.

Elin fand Zoe im Badezimmer im oberen Stock. Sie stand im Schlafanzug unter der Dusche und ließ das Wasser über sich laufen. Elin sah trotzdem, dass sie weinte. Sie zog ihre Klamotten aus und stellte sich neben die Freundin unter den warmen Wasserregen.

Zoe rührte sich nicht. Stand einfach nur da. Elin legte schließlich von hinten die Arme um Zoes Körper.

Die beiden blieben lange so stehen und Elin spürte das Beben in Zoes Brust bis es schließlich nachließ und dann ganz verebbte.

Sie stellte das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch. Dann begann sie Zoes patschnasse Schlafanzugjacke aufzuknöpfen. Zoe versuchte halbherzig Elins Hände abzuwehren, gab es aber schließlich auf.

„Komm", sagte Elin, „lass dir helfen."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 _Anregungen zu ‚Samstagmorgen' kamen, unter anderem, von der Geschichte ‚Glückspunkte', die Marlene Röder geschrieben und in einem Buch mit dem Titel ‚Melvin, mein Hund und die russischen Gurken' veröffentlicht hat._


End file.
